what if
by TMIHerondales
Summary: what if Kate went ti john first, and not the girls, when she told them she wouldn't go through with it just before the party. if she went to john and told him the truth, would they still be together? what would happen to Kate's friendship with the girls and Scott? sorry, this fanfiction sucks and wouldn't probably happen, but its here if you want to read it.


I'm not going to do this anymore, it's not right. I've basically become what he was, but at least I'm not cheating. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and luckily for me, it was at a time when we were properly alone, no stupid boob cameras. Why on earth should I be doing this for them? If I get out of it now, tell john the truth, maybe things could be alright. But what if I tell them this, they won't be my friends anymore, but there only using me really if you think about it, and I'm now popular enough to have my own friends. How will they react to this new though? Oh god, they'd probably continue and break his heart without me, we've been doing this for long enough and his birthday's parties tonight. I have to tell him now, so much for a good birthday, but if I don't do this it could turn out worse. I'm going to do it.

I turn the corner and spot heather and Carrie walking towards me in the crowded hall, they see me too and wave, my eyes dart away from them and I pretend I didn't see them. I dart into the next hall before they can catch up to me. I see my locker and go to it to get my class books before I change my mind and put them back in.

The bell rings, I have to go to class, but this can't wait. I pull out my phone and text him. " **I really need to talk to you asap, is it an important class right now?"**

He texts back within 30 seconds, I smile. At least someone likes me, but too bad it's only when I'm an asshole.

" **Nothing important, you want to meet at the front near the car park?** "

" **Yeah, I'm on my way** "

I put my phone in my pocket and shut my locker. I dart to the meeting point, taking a bit of time to collect myself before I turn the corner and see him waiting there on the steps, his just pulling out his phone when he sees me. His face instantly lights up. My heart aches; I can't believe wha I did.

I sit down next to him on the steps, he puts his arm over my shoulders, "hey Kate, what's up"

I force a smile, "hey."

I take a deep breath and look at him, I can hardly do that because of what I've done, so I cowardly look away, "look, john…"

I can hear the fear in his voice when he talks, "no, please say you're not breaking up with me, look, I've never been like this with anyone else, it's…"

His words become muffled before he stops talking when I place my hand over his mouth and give him a weak smile, "I'm not breaking up with you," I say and see him visibly relax, "but, that doesn't mean we won't break up now."

He looks so confused, "but, if you're not going to break up with me, and there's no well in hell I'd break up with you, then that can't happen."

I bite my lip, "maybe you'll feel different after I tell you this."

He stares at me in disbelief, "you…you cheated on me?"

My eyes widen, "oh god no!"

He still looks confused, and I prepare myself to tell him, "but, it's still bad. Look, I knew all about what you used to do, dating multiple people, how you managed to not get them to notice, hell I was even the waitress for you every time you took heather, Carrie and Beth out to dinner at the same place."

He opens his mouth to talk but I shush him and continue, "When those guys found out about this, they fought each other, but I managed to get them to stop and hate you instead, and they turned to me to get revenge on you. At first I gave the general idea and they made and carried out the plans, like the std thing, and the emotioness, but that wasn't working and then you go and break up with all of them. The heather said, we should have just broken his heart, and that when I became the plan."

I stop and look at him; I can see him thinking this through, his thoughts processing this information and finishing the story himself, "wait, so this has all been a LIE, A GAME!"

His voice raises, but only a little, it's not a shout. I sigh and run his hand through his hair, "I guess I deserved it anyway."

I shake my head, "that's not true anymore."

He looks at confused and I continue, "It's true that in the beginning you deserved it, but now, you really don't seem to, but that's only because of what's been happening thanks to me."

I feel like and absolute piece of shit, and he seems to sense how I feel. His previously withdrawn arm drapes of my shoulders again and pulls me into him, I feel his lips kissing the top of me head on my hair. He shouldn't be doing this, "you shouldn't be doing this; I was the asshole to you."

He shushes me before I can continue, "you're not an asshole, you had a reason to do it, and at least I'm a better person because of this."

I stay quiet and let this sink in, I still don't agree with me not being an asshole. I swallow, "the plan was that we were going to test you at the away game, and then break your heart at your birthday party tonight, the others don't know I've told you though, there still scheming."

He pulls me tighter to him, "well it not going to happen now, you don't have to worry about that."

I sigh, "I don't actually know how we were going to break it to you, but Carrie was documenting it, so probably don't have any videos at the party, just in case."

He smiles into my hair, "I could just not invite them at all, save them the trouble."

"That doesn't mean the footage won't get around school." I say.

"It'll be fine." He whispers.

Then I get an idea, Carrie and the others are in class, and her laptop and everything is still in out secret room, "wait, I think ii could get rid of it, unless she has a copy somewhere else, which I doubt, I know where it is."

I pull away from him and stand up, turning to go, but he grabs my hand and stands up facing me, "you don't have to worry about it if you don't want to, but I have a question, are we still together?"

I bite my lip, "only if you want to."

His face lights up, "thank god."

And he pulls me to him; our lips meet, for our first real unscheming kiss.


End file.
